Fatal Dreams
by chaotic kittie21
Summary: What does a legend have to do with hilarys headaches? who are the men dressed in black? Is Hilary really predicting all of their deaths?Can the guys handle what they are going to find out about Hilary?
1. Chapter 1

Kitten: hey peeps. Read, enjoy and review. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The legend of Hira is well known all over the world for its action, its love, its compassion for others, its longing to be real, its wanting to help the world in every aspect of its being.

As the legend goes a beautiful young, Japanese goddess, who could predict the near future, saved the world from mass destruction millions of years pass. Before beyblading , before wars, before hatred, before great divisions. But she was caught in her own crossfire and died a terrible death.

Her pet Yoko lived for years and years to come in a rock, to her it was her life to others Yoko was a monster, a beast, a disaster waiting to happen any minute. Yoko was majestically beautiful, fire circling around her white, brilliantly shiny coat of fur. Hira fell in love with a Mar. Mars are heavenly beings sent to destroy such monsters but as he was about to do just that, Hira asked for his compassion towards the beast. He felt her red eyes pierce deep into his. In her eyes he saw something he never seen before in woman …strength. Hekan, Hiras father, also known as the most powerful and feared god, did not approve of his daughters new love. Hira did not want to disobey her father's wishes but she did not want to leave the love of her life nor did she want to die if her father commanded for her death, Hira wanted to see the world grow. She predicted her loves death. On the night it was to occur she went to the place and saw that the man before Treton, her love, was her own father.

The legend also says that there was a great fight between Hekan and Treton. Hira stood between the two seeing what they would do..waiting. Treton did not attack but pleaded her to get out the way, to Tretons wishes, she moved. The second she did Hekan attacked killing Treton instantly. Her pain was so great as she witnessed the present actions. Hekan was angry and killing Treton was not enough he smit the heavens, he attacked the people, the earth, the animals he would not stop until the world no longer existed. Hira and Yoko stood before her father The Great Hekan. The legend also says that there was a great fight between Hekan and Hira. There was a big explosion as their strengths clashed and a fire arose. Hira told Yoko to incise herself in a rock. As Yoko was doing so she looked back at her master who was smiling among the flames her image dancing along with them. "It is okay Yoko for one day we will meet each other again in the far future." The legend says that Hira will be reincarnated and that that person would rule the world to end wars and make it a peaceful place to live in. The legend is exactly that, therefore no one has been able to prove it.

The sound of a book hitting the top of a desk awoke Tyson, Hilary and a few others in the middle of history.

"Any questions", Mr. Yoshi asked. No one said anything. "No comments?... no? Ms. Tatibana do have anything to say taking that you always do?" Hilary did not even notice she was being asked until she felt everyone one looking at her.

"Oh … um… no I don't um… Excuse me what was the question?" she asked yawning.

"Do you have any comments about the piece we just read?" said annoyed he had to repeat himself.

'Ahh what did we just read, great what do I do I have say something', she thought desperately thinking of something convincing.

"Oh yes it was… beautiful? in the way… it was written", she stuttered.

"Hmm, good. How about you Tyson? Do you have anything to say?

"Who me? No not really?" he said stretching backward in his chair and falling directly on the floor. He could hear his classmates laughing. Max helped him.

"You alrig," max was cut off by Mr.Yoshi.

"Sleeping in class! And during this beautiful legend!" he yelled out scaring everyone who wasn't paying attention.

"So it was beautiful" Hilary mumbled.

"Tyson Granger and Hilary Tatibana I would like to see you when class is finished.

"Great" they mumbled in unison.

"Hey Hil what's up with you lately you never fall asleep in class. It's ok for Tyson but not for you" Rai said leaning over to her.

"I just haven't getting much sleep lately I guess." she whispered.

"Rai! I would like to see you to. Hilary what has gotten to you lately?"

After the day was over 

"What did Mr. Yoshi say?" Kenny asked the three as they all walked away from the school.

"No sleeping in class." Tyson and Hilary said at the same time.

"No talking in class." Rai said in a mocking voice.

"How could you disrespect the legend of Hira that way? Kids today have no respect" the three said in unison.

"So nothing different?" Max asked giggling.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you later," Hilary said backing up.

"You're not coming to practice with us? You need to practice with Yenny. You're getting better and better each day" Kenny asked.

"Yeah right" Tyson said to himself.

"Thanks Kenny but I have to go run some errands with my mom" she explained pretending not to hear Tyson.

"Okay, see you later, Hil," ray said.

"Bye guys," she said walking away after they said bye if you consider a nod a bye, coming from Kai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hilary got home, went straight to her room to try to get some sleep. Her mom knocked on her door.

"Hilary, sweetie aren't you going to Tyson's for practice"

"No, practice was cancelled today", she yelled out sinking her face in her pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys entered the dogo just as the phone started ringing. Tyson ran for the phone in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Mr. Dickinson long time we heard from you." All eyes were focused on Tyson as he spoke.

…

"What! That's great! We'll do it!" Tyson yelled getting all excited.

"We're going to Taiwan", he said closing the phone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& First chapter. You like? Yes? No? maybe so? Tell me in your review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten: Hello everybody. How are you're lives which I know respectively nothing about? Well read & review of course give me anything I accept with grace and beauty. (Disclaimer) As you all know very well I do not own any of the characters or beyblade(I would have made millions if I did I would not be writing this but pay some else to write it for me) Enjoy++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Fatal Dreams 

Hilary was sleeping when yet again she had a terrible nightmare, she woke up moments later panting and sweating. She was now used to waking up in the middle of the night and having no one to comfort her. She lay their thinking for a reasonable explanation but none seem to come in mind. Everyday now for the past six months Hilary's sleeping pattern was drastically tampered with caused by the nightmares. For the last month she stayed away from the guys using an excuse every time but the pain never seemed to stop. The only thing she could do is wait and wish for the best.

"I need to get my mind off this", she whispered to herself as she got up from bed. She got dressed quietly, she grabbed Yenny , her beyblade, putting her in her pocket of her denim jacket and snuck out the window. She walked for awhile until her feet brought her to the dogo where the bladebreakers slept soundly. She just stood there, staring, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone staring back at her. She looked up at the tree it was Kai, which totally caught her off guard. They just looked at each other for five long minutes which felt like eternity for Hilary.

"Um…, I was just taking a walk,"she finally managed to choke out.

"Hell of a dangerous walk at three in the morning." He said jumping off the tree as he walked towards her she remembered her dreams. She remembered how she watched each one of her friends slowly die and she could do nothing to help them. Silver, wet tears started flowing down her already red face as she took several steps back. Kai immediately stopped. He looked confused as his friend dropped to the floor. He sucked in his pride and tried to be nice.

"Don't cry", he said walking closer to her. She cried even harder now.

"Okay, don't cry until I know why you're crying," he said wiping a single tear away. Hilary made a drastic move and hugged him.

'Of course, this is what I get' he thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around. "Wanna tell me what's going on", he asked. She nodded a yes.

They started walking a silent walk. Kai didn't pressure her to talk leading Hilary to believe that he really didn't care. They arrived at the park when Hilary finally spoke up.

"Don't you sleep?" she asked curiously.

"Yes and no," he said plainly.

"You don't bother to use details, do you?"

"Never have."

"Didn't think so."

"Didn't we come here to talk about you?" he asked leaning on a tree.

"Yeah," she said sitting on the grass below him.

"Then talk,"he said looking down at her.

"Well it's not that easy to just blurt out,"she said hugging her slightly exposed, cold legs.

"Meow", kitten says sweetly.

I hope you liked my first chapter in my fantastic story "Fatal Dreams". Well at least I think its fantastic I also think it's up to you but I really don't care what I think then why should you. Good question I should ask myself that, too bad I don't take notes. Well goodbye everybody, remember boys and girls brush your teeth before going to bed and the colors are always the same.

Meow, chaparenge, don't forget chaparengon


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten: Hello once again. You know the drill + Fatal Dreams 

"Well to begin with, every day I have a dream… no a nightmare that one of you guys is dying and I cant help you. I am just there unable to move a muscle it's like someone I can't see is holding me back. I am sorry I truly am but I can't do anything just like everyday I am just watching, watching you guys risk your lives and I am just watching behind the sidelines." She was crying heavy tears now and buried her face in her hands. Kai didn't know how to react or how to think. To think she was crazy was what anybody would think but to think that she really did need help was his thoughts. He sat beside her and rocked her.

"Is there more", he asked sitting next to her, wiping her tears away.

"Terrible,… terrible headaches I cant even concentrate anymore, she said in between sniffles, and people…in black are following you guys.", she said holding her head.

"What people" he asked.

"The men dressed in black" she whispered.

"Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"I can't remember, my head hurts too much," she said holding her head.

"You have to try" he said holding close.

"They are evil people. I see them and you see them the only difference is, that you don't see them the way I see them. You see them like ordinary people but I see the true them…. I see your murderers.

"What are they doing?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?

"I don't know" she said in between suffocating sobs" really if I did I would have said it… a long time ago but it's coming… the time is coming.

Kai was taken back by all he was hearing and with good reason. He sat there next to the girl who was not only their best friend but predictor of their deaths and as every moment passed Kai slowly put all the pieces together. He sighed as he realized the truth. He finally figured out who Hilary was and what she played in the lives of the bladebrakers. He gently rocked a still teary Hilary in his arms.

"What's wrong with me"? she asked sniffled.

Kai's pocket started glowing he simply looked at his flashing beyblade, knowing it was Dranzer and whispered "I know."

"What?" she asked thinking she had heard him mumble something.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you Hilary I'm going to help you understand" he said pulling back her hair from her face. "Hilary, Mr. Dickinson called us earlier today." Hilary came out of Kai's warm grasp to look him straight in the eyes. "He told us about a competition in Taiwan, its goal is to introduce new, fresh bladders to the act of competing against teams such as ourselves, The White Tigers, The Allst…

"No, you guys can't go", Hilary cut Kai off abruptly.

"Hilary, I know you don't understand right now but you of all the people have to go to this"

"What!." she screamed. "Kai you're right I don't understand but I'm not going to let you guys take a plane to your own coffin." she was hysterical now. Kai shook her by the shoulders.

"Listen!.. listen Hil all I want from you now is to understand that you're dreams are exactly that…dreams", he whispered in her ear. Hilary's pocket in her denim jacket started to shine luckily she didn't notice but Kai noticed and he understood completely or at least he thought he did. He also thought he could handle it but he would soon come to see that what he and every other person who ever took history class in Japan and across the world and paid attention were taught in the most opposite way thinkable.

+ 

Cool? I hope so sorry for short chapters but in a way I find it easier in a way. Well review me with anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten: Ola, hello everybody. Chapter 4 people. yay FATAL DREAMS &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a month after Kai and Hilary's talk in the park. To the naked eye Hilary seemed happy and she quit running away from her best and only friends. But for Kai it was a burden what he knew, and for Hilary it was hell. No matter how much she ignored the headaches and overlooked the nightmares she had to acknowledge that the date for the tournament was approaching itself. She couldn't help but feel pain and misery lurking over her like a cloud of darkness ready to consume her very being down to the bone. What she was going through no one knew, if they did they would not understand even Hilary herself was lost in a web of complications. Voices in her head saying the time for the Bladebreakers was over. She could not ignore these voices and their hissing at her. She felt her head blast with headaches and for a split second she was sure that she had gone mad and had to be put away immediately. Who wouldn't think the same if you knew that darkness was just waiting around the corner ready to attack any minute.

In Tyson's dogo the amazing beyblade team trained for the tournament to come. Their tired breaths mingled with the clashes of their powerful beyblades. It was a normal day. Rai and Tyson were battling as were Kai and Max. Kenny was in front of dizzi. Suddenly their training was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"That must Hilary" Kenny said walking towards the door. It was not Hilary. To his surprise it was a man dressed in black, black suit, black gloves, black sunglasses and black gloves.

"Oh, hello, how may I help you?" Kenny asked politely.

"Well I'm looking for a Miss Hilary Tatibana. Is she available at the moment?" the man asked peering in to the dogo.

"Hilary? No, she's not here at the moment. May I ask why you're looking for her?" Kenny looked at the man suspiciously.

"Hey, Kenny who is it? Rai asked moving towards the open door, being greeted by a middle-aged man.

"Right. I didn't catch your name" Kenny told the man.

"That's because I didn't give it" he said walking away leaving the two teens highly confused. The two walked towards their teammates to find one was missing.

"Hey where did Kai go? I was just about to battle him." Rai asked the Max and Tyson.

Tyson looked back at where Kai was originally. "Good question here was here a minute ago." He told Rai a little upset. "Can he stay in one place or at least say when he's about to leave!"

"Who was at the door?" Max asked ignoring his friends temper.

"I don't know. He was a really strange man asking for Hilary" Kenny explained.

"Yeah strange and rude" Rai added annoyed.

Light footsteps and settled breathing could be heard as Kai silently followed the man in black to a big van, yeah you guessed it a black van.

"Hello Kai" said the man turning to see him eye to eye. "I knew you would come"

"What do you want from Hilary?" he asked motionless staring into his eyes. The man laughed slightly.

"If you want to know more about your little friend, than what you already know, come with me"

"Im good here thanks." he said sarcastically. "Now what do you want with Hilary?"

"Well Kai Hiwatari I'm afraid that's not your choice." He said turning his back to him. The last thing Kai felt was a strong blow to his head.

"It's mine. Get him into the van and be discreet" he ordered his men.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Ola, okay people Kai is kidnapped. Who is this guy in black? What possible twists and turns could be construed in this situation? I really have no idea I just write on the spot. Dios es amor. Adios. 


End file.
